Royal Cavaliers of Western Canada
The Royal Cavaliers, also called the 'Royalists' or 'Loyalist' forces, are the remnants of the monarchist factions within the government of the Kingdom of Canada. Composed primarily of rural militia units, the army of the Royal Cavaliers (Often called the Queen's Army) is less professional, and more poorly equipped, than their enemies in the Republican Army. Still, the Cavaliers have lost very little ground to the Republicans, and the war has effectively become a border conflict with two increasingly state-like armies. In particular, the Cavaliers have made great efforts to improve their civilian governance and ability to supply themselves, ensuring that the soldiers do not go hungry and that the civilians don't either. Fortunes in the Civil War The Cavaliers started the civil war in a precarious situation, with a major shortage of almost all essential resources, including ammunition, weaponry, uniforms, rations, and manpower. Most of the army went with the Republicans, as well as the two richest provinces of the former kingdom (Alberta and British Columbia). Still, early battles were won, or at least drawn to a stalemate, by the élan of the Cavalier forces, who showed courage beyond their training, and bravery to compensate for their poor situation in supply. The first break in this supply situation came with the delivery of hundreds of surplus rifles from the Dominion of Canada, who were determined to avoid a republic springing up on their border, and chose to send materiel aid in place of soldiers, as the population was war-weary following the loss of the Quebec-Newfoundland War. Lend-lease equipment was also received from Newfoundland, and the Republic of Yukon, who despite having fought a war of independence against the Kingdom of Canada, did not want the Republicans to win due to the talk of reconquering Yukon. Cavalier forces, as they gradually began to supply themselves, went from being a disorganised and scared band of citizen soldiers to being at least a mildly reputable force, and a command structure began to manifest itself, as the leaders of the largest militia units, and members of the army who sided with the Cavaliers, filled the roles of generals, colonels, and other high up positions within the military of the Queen. The Republicans, who had previously controlled considerable swaths of Saskatchewan, were driven back until the lines aligned roughly with the provincial border, in a great effort by the rebel forces in 2285, although their attempts to push into Alberta failed, as did Republican attempts to retake their Saskatchewan gains. Foreign Support The largest supporters, in financial and material aspects, are the Republic of Yukon and the Dominion of Canada. Both supply large amounts of capital, food, and military supplies.Surprisingly, however, the largest share of foreign volunteers and mercenaries are not from either, but rather, come from the American Wasteland. With the alluring promise of a free farm after the war's end, political stability, a healthy environment mostly free from radiation and mutants, and the promise of adventure and glory, many Wastelanders have made the trip to enlist in the Queen's Army, enough so that entire volunteer units exist made up almost entirely, or fully, by American Wastelanders. They brought with them their own symbolism, and many unit flags contain symbolism from the Confederate side of the US Civil War, viewed as being similar in their plight to the Cavaliers.Category:Western Canadian Civil War